Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Highschool Years
by zendayafan100
Summary: In another dimension of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Dr. Fudo stopped the explosion of the Ener-D Reactor, saving Domino City. Now with the destiny's of the Signers changed with this event, what challenges will they face? And how will they get their Signer powers when the world faces a force of ancient great evil?
1. A Duel with the Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story that I decided to do. I came to a road block with the True Love story line, since I'm not exactly the guy who describes scenes like that. So I decided to do a story with some excitement and adventure.**

**If Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ever decides to continue into another storyline, this is the kind of story that I would like it to be. Duel Academy+Wicked Duels+Signer Dragons+character of 5D's=awesome storyline.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this story while I try to finish the True Love story arc!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

"I'm telling you Yusei, are you sure Sect is going to like a FUSION deck?" mocked Crow. "Synchros are way more powerful than them."

I sighed as Jack hid a smirk behind his hand. "Sect needs an easier deck to learn how to duel. And besides HERO's are the strongest fusions out currently."

Crow chuckled. "Whatever, man."

I gave an unimpressed face to Crow. If you couldn't tell, my name is Yusei Fudo. I am 17 years old and go to Domino City's Duel Academy to try to pursue the career of becoming a professional duelist. I hang out with three of the best friends anyone can ask for.

Jack is the oldest of the group and my main rival whenever we practice our dueling skills in our free time. He is a little arrogant at times, though. It is also annoying how many girls swarm at him when we get to school.

You guys already know Crow the smart alack. He's probably one of the very few duelists who actually give Jack and I a challenge with his deck: Blackwings. His speedy summoning strategy gave him the nickname, the Black Whirlwind. Plus, he's the shortest of the group.

Then, there's Sect, the youngest of the four of us. He's just beginning Duel Academy this year and is having a rough time learning how to use a few of the basic cards in Duel Monsters. I just finished the HERO deck I made for Sect, but I think you figured that out from Mr. Smart Alack.

As we entered the gates to Duel Academy, Crow and I left Jack to the group of girls who swarmed at him, and made our way to Sect. He greeted us immediately. "Hey guys!"

We sat down with him. "So do you think the Black Rose will actually come today?"

I sighed as I regretted telling Sect a week ago how I posted a video on the Internet challenging the Black Rose to a duel on top of duel academy. I completely hid my identity on the video as news reports were suspecting that the Black Rose was part of a cult. However, I posted the video three months ago, one month into the Black Rose's attacks on duelists and sending them to the hospital.

Before I could reply, the roof of Duel Academy exploded to our left. Crow, Sect, and I sprinted away with other students to a safe distance away from the rubble falling from the burning rooftop.

"What the heck is that?" Sect pointed up at the destroyed building top.

I saw a dragon with its wings made completely out of rose petals emerge from the fire. A figure dressed in red robes was standing at the head of the dragon. I knew who it was: the Black Rose.

Everyone could her voice from the top of the building. "Whoever challenged me to a duel better come up here or I will destroy this whole school!"

Before I knew it, I was running up the stairs to the top of the building the Black Rose was on, leaving my backpack with Crow and Sect. I carefully got onto the top floor and looked around for her. Wasn't hard, her dragon was right there. taking up half the rooftop.

"BLACK ROSE!" I walked out into the opening. "I am the one who challenged you to a duel!"

The robed figure looked toward me, that blank mask staring at me. "You dare challenge me? THE BLACK ROSE!" Based on the voice of the Black Rose, I'd have to say she was around my age.

I made a grab for my deck, but then realized it was in my backpack. Which I dropped with Crow and Sect. I still had that deck I was going to give to Sect though. I pulled it out. "Yes, I do."

"Then prepare to die you fool." She stepped off of her dragon, which disappeared as she set up her duel disk for our duel. I already had my duel disk on my arm as I prepared for the duel.

"DUEL!"

Akiza LP: 4000

Yusei LP: 4000

"I'll start off this duel by summoning Rose Fairy in Defense position," said the Black Rose

Rose Fairy: ATK: 600 DEF: 1200

"I'll end my turn right there!"

I drew one card to begin my turn. "I summon Masked HERO Dusk Crow to the field."

Masked HERO Dusk Crow: Attribute:Dark ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

"And I'll equip it with Sword of Dark Rites to give it 400 more ATK points! Dusk Crow... attack Rose Fairy!"

My HERO card destroyed the small fairy. "I now activate Mask Change, which allows me to send Dusk Crow to the grave and summon a Masked HERO from my Extra Deck with the same attribute. I'll Transformation Summon Masked HERO Dark Law."

Masked HERO Dark Law: Attribute: Dark ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

"Direct Attack!"

Akiza LP: 4000 - 1600

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

She drew a card. "You'll pay for that! I summon the tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight!"

Twilight Rose Knight: Tuner Monster ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Since she was successfully normal summoned, her effect activates and allows me to Special Summon a level 4 monster from my hand. I call forth Violet Witch!"

Violet Witch: ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200

"I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Violet Wtich, so now I can Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

"When Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned successfully, I can destroy all cards on the field!"

I pressed a button on my duel disk. "I'll chain my face-down card: Form Change! With this Dark Law is returned back into my Extra Deck, then I can Transformation Summon a Masked HERO from my Extra Deck with the same level. So now, I call forth to the field, Masked HERO Vapor!"

Masked HERO Vapor: Attribute: Water ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

I swear the Black Rose was sneering under her mask. "Yes, but your monster is still destroyed with Black Rose's effect. So what was the point?"

Petals began to surround Black Rose Dragon as her effect kicked in. Eventually, the entire field was consumed in them. I gasped as the roses began to cut my skin and clothes.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to yell the effects of Vapor over the storm of roses. "THE POINT OF THAT WAS BECAUSE OF VAPOR'S EFFECT! IT PROTECTS HIM FROM BEING DESTROYED BY CARD EFFECTS!" A huge explosion threw me back to the floor.

I slowly got to my feet and examined the field. Vapor was the only card that remained. Black Rose Dragon was nowhere to be seen. I looked over at the Black Rose and gasped. Half of her mask was gone, revealing a stunningly beautiful yet familiar face with fair, radiating skin. Her burgundy hair now could be seen from under the hood of her robe.

Her eyes worried me, though. They were a beautiful brown that were a mix of emotions. Hate, rage, and...fear? The fear that I thought I sensed disappeared when she realized half of her mask was gone.

That was when it clicked, that face... I knew why I recognized it. "You're Senator Izinski's missing daughter, Akiza Izinski, aren't you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the surprise of Yusei using Masked HERO's instead of his usual deck. I decided that for a duel to save Akiza, he should use HERO's to be her HERO in a way. I've always thought that Akiza views Yusei as her hero, so why not show it in his dueling for their first duel?**

**Don't worry he'll duel with hjs usual deck soon. I could never forget to pair Stardust Dragon with Yusei, they're a good combo!**

**Please comment if you like this story. I would like to hear what you guys have to say about this!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**


	2. Feelings of the Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to those who commented on the first chapter. I hope you all like this chapter and please comment.**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

Akiza LP: 1600

Yusei LP: 4000

The fear was back in her eyes. A year ago a report of Senator Izinski's daughter, Akiza Izinski, going missing caused a huge search party to be formed. They never found her, but now here she was in the flesh as the dangerous psychic duelist, Black Rose.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY FATHER'S NAME! I SET ONE CARD FACE-DOWN AND END MY TURN!"

I drew my card, beginning my turn when Akiza activated her Set card. "NOW THAT IT'S YOUR TURN, I ACTIVATE MY FACE-DOWN, WICKED REBIRTH! BY PAYING 800 OF MY LIFE POINTS, I REVIVE A SYNCHRO MONSTER FROM MY GRAVEYARD AT THE COST OF NEGATING ITS EFFECTS! RETURN BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

Akiza LP 1600 - 800

As Black Rose Dragon returned to the field, I looked at the three cards in my hand. I just drew the Trap card, Emergency Bulkhead. This could help since it could protect my monster from being destroyed in battle. I also had Moment Mask Change and Masked HERO Bassols. With this hand, I could take her out in one turn. But...Akiza needs help.

"I'll set one card face-down and I'll end my turn." As long as I had Emergency Bulkhead face-down I'd be fine.

Akiza drew her card. She smiled wickedly, and as she began to play a card, my cell phone rang. I answered it quickly as Akiza continued her move.

"YUSEI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DUELING THE BLACK ROSE?"

"I EQUIP THORN OF MALICE TO BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

"CROW! Now is not a good time for calling me, and how did you know that!?"

"DUDE! YOUR ON THE NEWS! A HELICOPTER IS WATCHING OVER YOUR DUEL!"

Sure enough, I heard a helicopter approaching. Akiza noticed immediately. "BLACK ROSE DRAGON DESTROY THAT HELICOPTER!" Her voice sounded desperate and scared again. Black Rose Dragon fired an energy blast towards the helicopter, forcing it to turn around.

"Crow, whatever happens next, don't call me if you can see or hear what I'm about to do next." I hung up before Crow could even reply.

"Akiza, why are you scared?"

She glared at me. "I'M NOT SCARED YOU IDIOT! MEANWHILE, BLACK ROSE DRAGON GETS 600 ATTACK POINTS THANKS TO THORN OF MALICE! PLUS, WHEN IT BATTLES A MONSTER, THAT MONSTER ISN'T DESTROYED AND IT LOSES 600 ATTACK POINTS AT THE END OF THE BATTLE!"

Great, that made my trap card useless now. Things couldn't get worse now.

Akiza continued. "I ALSO ACTIVATE WONDER CLOVER, BY SENDING LORD POISON TO THE GRAVE, IT ALLOWS BLACK ROSE TO ATTACK TWICE THIS TURN!"

Never mind it just did. I prepared myself for the pain. "BLACK ROSE DRAGON ATTACK MASKED HERO VAPOR!" Masked HERO Vapor stayed on the field under Black Rose Dragon's energy blast.

Yusei LP: 4000 - 3400

"VAPOR STAYS AND LOSES 600 ATTACK POINTS! PLUS, WITH WONDER CLOVER I ATTACK VAPOR AGAIN!" I flew back from the second blast.

Yusei LP: 3400 - 2200

Before I could get up, thorny vines wrapped around my arms and legs. "BLACK ROSE DRAGON! INFLICT AS MUCH PAIN TO HIM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!"

I was picked up and slammed into the ground two times by the vines. When the vines unwrapped around my limbs, I barely was able to stand. I looked towards Akiza, and saw satisfaction in her eyes.

"So, you're not just angry, Akiza. You enjoy the pain inflicted to others." Okay, from this duel I figured she was hurt by her parents, probably because of her psychic powers. She then ran away from them and became the Black Rose to feel satisfaction from hurting others.

The hurt was back in her eyes. "I..." She looked away, looking meek. "...end my turn."

I drew my card. "Akiza, I want to help you."

She glared at me again, meekness entirely gone. "Like my parents?! Who said: _**Don't worry, Akiza, maybe it will go away. Maybe going to Duel Academy will help**_.And then they celebrate me going away to this wretched school that they sent me to. It's all because of this mark on my arm that this all happened."

That was the first time I noticed the glowing mark on her right arm. It looked a lot like a clawed hand or foot. "That is the cause of your powers?"

Her eyes widened as she realized she revealed too much. "JUST DO YOUR MOVE!"

I looked at the card I just drew. Mystical Space Typhoon, just what I needed. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy you Thorn of Malice!"

When the equip card was destroyed, she looked at me with a disbelieving look on her face. "You didn't destroy Wicked Rebirth. Why? If it gets destroyed, then Black Rose does also."

I looked at her. "Because I truly want to help you Akiza. I want you to feel happiness like everyone else, since all I see is anger and hatred inside you now."

"You want to help...me?" I nodded. "As a friend?" I nodded again. "After all the pain I've done to you?" I nodded.

She stared at me, surprised. I ended up staring at her, too, but only because I wanted to prove that I wasn't hesitating to help her. We didn't notice the helicopter landing on the roof of the school until someone yelled Akiza's name.

"AKIZA!"

When we both looked at the helicopter, I became worried instantly. Walking out of the helicopter was Senator Izinski and his wife, Akiza's parents.

Akiza's parents had their attention on her. Her father spoke as a cameraman came out of the helicopter and began recording the events here. "Akiza, please, come home. Your mother and I are terribly sorry for everything we've done. We..."

Akiza's fury came back again. "ARE NOT A FAMILY! BLACK ROSE ATTACK MY PARENTS WITH YOU TENDRILS!"

As Black Rose Dragon lashed out it's thorny vines against Akiza's parents, I jumped in front of Akiza's parents and took the hit for them. I held my arms to my face as the volley of vines slammed into me. I collapsed when one of the vines slashed across my stomach.

"Help." Those words were barely audible as I clutched my stomach.

"YUSEI!" I heard Akiza run over to me. She grabbed my face a little too hard as she turned it toward her. "Why did you protect them? Why, Yusei?"

I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "Akiza, I think your pain is a result of a misunderstanding with your parents actions. Am I right Senator Izinski?" He nodded. "What actions did Akiza misunderstand?"

He sighed. "We only wanted what we though was best for our daughter. But...we didn't do it like good parents would do it with their kids, together, I mean. I was more focused on my work as a Senator instead of you, Akiza. I'm sorry for that and I'll make it up to you."

Akiza looked at me on the ground. "Should I forgive them, Yusei?"

I nodded. Akiza's father had a sincere tone to his voice. I then began to cough violently, the pain across my stomach worse than ever.

Akiza looked at me worried. "Yusei? YUSEI!" She deactivated our duel disks, stopping the duel.

Senator Izinski pulled my shirt up a little to look at the wound across my stomach. "He needs medical attention immediately. We should..."

The helicopter exploded, throwing everyone away from it. As I got into a sitting position, I heard clapping. I looked toward a man in a overcoat and tie. His brown hair was swept to one side, covering his right eye partly. He had a duel disk on his arm. This couldn't be...

"Well, well, well. Look at what happened to the 'EVIL BLACK ROSE.' This was supposed to be an easy thing Akiza, just take down the challenger and show the world what happens when you mess with the Black Rose. How could you let this..." The man gestured toward me. "KID get to you. Why?"

The remains of Akiza's mask had flown off of her from the explosion, showing her face that was...beautiful. With her hood down, I could see her burgundy hair fell to her shoulders. "Unlike you, Sayer, Yusei actually tried to help me with my problems. You kept on pushing it away and told me to do other things instead of helping me deal with the problem."

That man WAS Sayer, leader of the Arcadia movement and a very influential speaker who got away with a lot of nasty things. With the last bit of energy I had, I yelled to her. "Akiza, that man is Sayer! He'll use anybody to get what he wants! He was using you to...ARGH!" Sayer kicked me right in the stomach where my wound was.

"You talk too much kid. I think I'll get rid of you now." He drew a card from his duel disk.

"NO!" Akiza tried to draw a card...but Sayer activated a card, calling forth a dragon that ripped Akiza's duel disk off of her arm with it's huge claws. It then blasted the duel disk and all of Akiza's cards to smithereens.

"Nice try, bitch, but you're not interfering in this. Thought Ruler Archfiend throw this piece of trash over the ledge." The dragon turned to me, grabbed me with one clawed hand, and threw me off the building.

"YUSEEEEIIIIII!" Akiza was crying as she collapsed to the ground, watching me drop like a stone toward the ground three stories below me.

I was facing Akiza as I fell. It felt like I was falling in slow motion as I yelled to her. "AKIZA! I PROMISE I WILL HELP YOU! I PROMIIIIIISSSSSSE!"

I hit the ground so hard my teeth clanked together. I couldn't move anymore. All I could do now was stare up at the sky. "Akiza... I promise..."

"Yusei!" Crow! He stood like a giant over me as my vision began fading away. "Hang in there, I can get you to a hospital...or some help...or..."

""I cut him off. "Crow, I'm done. There's nothing you can do to save me I'm sorry to say."

Tears formed at the corners of Crow's eyes. "Yusei...at least let me give you this." He pulled a deck box from inside his jacket and put it in my hand. My deck... "I found it in your backpack after I saw you on the news dueling with that fusion deck."

"Thank you, Crow...but I wish I could fulfill the promise I made to Akiza. To help her..."

My vision faded entirely as I became aware of a light feeling around me. I couldn't sense or hear anything as I felt emptiness everywhere. Around me and inside me. So this is what death felt like.

A voice pierced the darkness. "_I AM AWARE YOU MADE A PROMISE TO SOMEBODY MOMENTS BEFORE YOU DIED. DO YOU WANT A SECOND CHANCE TO HELP AKIZA IZINSKI, THE PERSON YOU PROMISED TO HELP?_"

"_Yes._" My voice sounded like a whisper compared to that booming voice.

"_I THEN GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE TO LIFE, YUSEI FUDO, AND GIVE YOU A POWER TO HELP YOU FULFILL YOUR PROMISE!_" Before I could respond the voice began chanting. "_DRAGON OF THE STARS, REVEAL THE PATH OF HOPE WITH YOUR LIGHT! REVIVE YUSEI FUDO AND ASSIST HIM FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!_"

That was when I started to feel something stir in me. I began to feel things again and see light. I opened my eyes and knew the power that was flowing through my body. This power had a name...Stardust Dragon, and I felt it willing to help me keep my promise.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment if you liked it. Chapter 3 will come out soon with a major showdown.**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**


	3. Return of Yusei! Duel with Sayer!

**Author's Note:**

**SORRY EVERYONE! I didn't realize this chapter had a problem. Thank you all for telling me and I hope this will make up for it! Rate and review please!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

(Akiza)

I saw Yusei fall to his doom. I heard him hit the ground three stories below. Yusei...no you just can't die. My parents just got up from the explosion of the helicopter.

Sayer turned toward me. "You want me to help you deal with your problem, Akiza? I'll kill your parents then to solve your problem."

"NO!" Yusei made me understand that I misinterpreted what my parents did to me. I finally forgave them, but now Sayer wanted to kill them. Without my deck, I was useless. I couldn't save my parents.

"THOUGH RULER ARCHFIEND! MAKE SURE AKIZA'S PARENTS ARE WIPED OUT FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Thought Ruler Archfiend fired it's energy beam.

I ran toward my parents in a futile attempt to save them, when Thought Ruler's blast stopped just inches from my parents. I stopped and realized that a see-though barrier surrounded around Sayer and his monster.

I made it to my parents as Thought Ruler Archfiend tried to make it our of the barrier. My father was in awe. "How...? Akiza, did you save us?"

"No, I did." That voice...it couldn't be. I turned around and saw Yusei standing there, looking perfectly okay.

* * *

(Yusei)

Akiza looked dumbfounded when she turned toward me. She carefully walked up to me and gingerly touched my face as if I would shatter like glass. She then began to feel for the injuries that disappeared when I got revived. "How'd you survive that fall?"

"You can thank this." I pointed at the mark that shined on my right arm, that looked like a mask or a face. Akiza gasped as her mark glowed as her eyes fell onto my mark. "Whatever power gave me this, it allowed me to live to keep my promise to you."

"YUSEI!" Crow ran out of the stairwell and rushed over. "How in blazes did you live..." His eyes found the mark on my arm. "...and what is that glowing thing on your arm?"

"For now, Crow, all I know is that it helped me live." Akiza's parents heard what I said and looked at the mark on my arm.

Akiza's father picked up and looked at my arm. "It's just like my daughter's, but...different. Especially the power it gave you..." His eyes darted to the barrier that Sayer was trying to break (Let me give you a hint: he wasn't close to weakening it based on the energy I sensed from the barrier). "...but how does it help us?"

"It will hold him in until somebody duels Sayer," I explained. "However, the duel will be more in his favor since he deals real damage." Everyone nodded as Thought Ruler Archfiend tried to dig under the barrier I put up. "So, a psychic duelist has to duel him, however, Akiza doesn't have her deck...anymore." I regretted saying that as a pained look crossed Akiza's face. "Crow and I have the only de-"

Crow immediately objected. "No! N-O WAY am I going to duel that guy, Yusei!"

"I wasn't thinking of having you duel him, Crow. I was thinking of Akiza and I going in there and dueling him."

Crow's eyes went wide. "WHAAAAAATTTTT!?"

Akiza's parents objected. "NO! We aren't losing our daughter to him!"

Akiza looked at me worried. I spoke up before anyone else could continue objecting my idea. "Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but if we don't defeat him, he'll continue his rampage. When I was revived, the new power that I have..." I gestured to the mark on my arm. "...informed me that I can steal a psychic duelists energy if I defeat them in a duel, and if they are on a rampage. In other words, I need Akiza to help me even out the battle field to have Sayer lose his powers and bring him to justice."

Everyone seemed unsure, but agreed to the plan. Crow, however asked quietly to me if Akiza was the Black Rose. I promised to tell him after. As Akiza and I walked towards the barrier (yes, I can do that. My power gives me the perks of walking through my barriers with someone if I choose to), I quickly whispered to her. "Besides, I actually got my real deck now."

Akiza looked at me confused. "Weren't the Masked HERO's your deck?"

"Actually that was the only deck I had on me when we dueled. I left it in my backpack by accident when I rushed up here." We stopped before entering the barrier. "SAYER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Sayer finally noticed me. His face paled. "YOU! BUT I THREW YOU OFF THE ROOF OF THIS PLACE!"

I activated my duel disk. "Yeah, you did. I won't deny that, but now I'm back to kick your butt!"

Sayer returned his Thought Ruler back to his Extra Deck. "If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!"

With Akiza next to me, we walked throught the barrier together.

"DUEL!"

Yusei and Akiza LP: 4000

Sayer LP: 4000

Sayer drew a card. "I'll take the first move! I summon Krebons to the field and set a card face-down."

Krebons: Tuner: ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

"I'll end my turn."

I looked at Akiza. "Are you ready?" She nodded, a determined look on her face. "Then I draw! I summon Dandylion to the field."

Dandylion: ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"I'll send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the grave and special summon Quickdraw Synchron to the field!"

Quickdraw Synchron: Tuner: ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"I'll then use Inferno Reckless Summon, which allows me to special summon as many of one monster I special summoned from my deck, hand or graveyard to the field. However, this also helps you to Special summon other monsters that you control, Sayer."

He smiled. "Then, I'll summon two more Krebons to the field from my deck!"

"I summon two more Quickdraw Synchron's from my deck! Quickdraw allows me to use him as the tuner of a Synchro that needs another Synchron tuner. I tune one of them with Dandylion to summon, Junk Destroyer!"

Junk Destroyer: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

"When summoned this way, I can destroy cards up to the number of non-tuner monsters were used to bring him out! I'll destroy one of your Krebons! Plus, Dandylion summons two tokens to the field! I'll tune Quickdraw with the tokens for Junk Archer!"

Junk Archer: ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000

"And with his effect I'll banish a Krebons, but it returns during the end phase! Then, Quillbolt Hedgehog returns from the grave since a tuner is on the field!"

Quilbolt Hedgehog: ATK: 800 DEF: 800

"I activate One for One allowing me to send a monster to the grave and Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my deck. I bring out the Level 1 Level Eater!

Level Eater: ATK: 600 DEF: 0

"I tune Quickdraw to Quillbolt and Level Eater to Synchro Summon Road Warrior!"

Road Warrior: ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500

"I use Road Warrior's effect to Special Summon a level 2 or below machine or warrior, so Fortress Warrior comes to the field in defense mode!"

Fortress Warrior: ATK: 600 DEF: 1200

I turned to Akiza. "Ready?" She nodded, and put her hand over my three Synchro Monsters. "I attack Krebons with Junk Archer!"

"I use Krebons effect to pay 800 Life Points to negate an attack declared on him. However, I activate my face-down Trap, Psychic Restoration, allowing me to gain Life Points instead of paying, and forces all your Attack Position monsters to attack!"

I gritted my teeth as a barrier surrounded Krebons and Sayer, protecting them from my monsters attacks.

Sayer LP: 4000 - 6400

"I end my turn." The second Krebons returned to the field.

"I'm sorry, Yusei." She looked at me, frustration clear on her face.

"It's okay, Akiza, I should have destroyed his face-down with Destroyer's effect instead of a Krebons. It's my fault."

Sayer began his turn without haste. "I activate a Continuous Spell Card, Psychic Soul Summoner! This allows me to Special summon Psychic monsters from my deck, but I must send my whole hand to use this card. Plus, you draw one card for each Psychic monster Special Summoned this turn and can get an extra Normal Summon during your next turn. Come forth Storm Caller! Psychic Snail! And Mind Protector!"

Storm Caller: ATK: 2300 DEF: 2200

Psychic Snail: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

Mind Protector: ATK: 0 DEF: 2200

At least my I was able to draw cards. I used up my entire hand to summon Road Warrior, Junk Destroyer, and Junk Archer.

"I now double tune! I tune Krebons to Storm Caller! And I'll have my other Krebons tune to Psychic Snail and Mind Protector! I Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend and Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Thought Ruler Archfiend: ATK: 2700 DEF: 2300

Hyper Psychic Blaster: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Akiza tugged my arm. "Those are Sayer's ace monsters. From the duels I've seen him do, he wins shortly after bringing them out."

"YUSEI FUDO! I loved our little duel, but now it's time for me to win this. I use the second effect of Psychic Restoration in the grave! By banishing it from the game, I destroy one monster you control and you take damage equal to the attack of that monster. Goodbye, Road Warrior!"

I put up a barrier around Akiza and I as lightning struck Road Warrior, causing a huge explosion that probably would've hurt a lot.

Yusei and Akiza LP: 4000 - 1000

"Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks Fortress Warrior. When he attacks a Defense position monster he inflicts piercing damage to you!"

"Nope! Thanks to Fortress Warrior, I take no battle damage when a battle involves him! However, he cannot use his second effect to protect him from destruction because of this!"

"I can't gain life points from Hyper's effect due to my Continuous Spell, so I'll have Thought Ruler destroy Junk Archer!" I barely put up another barrier to protect both Akiza and I.

Yusei and Akiza LP: 1000 - 300

"My Continuous Spell also kicks in now, allowing me to destroy a monster when all of my monster have destroyed a monster in battle! Junk Destroyer goes to the grave! I'll end my turn, forcing me to loose life points up to the number of psychics brought out with my Continuous Spell's effect."

Sayer LP: 6400 - 3900

Great, I had no cards on my field to work with and my hand wasn't useful...unless...

I grabbed my Extra Deck and picked two blank Synchro cards that I found when I did my three Synchro Summons earlier. I handed the blank cards to Akiza.

She looked at me confused. "Yusei, what are these?"

I drew the top card of my deck. "The dragons that will defeat Sayer and show our true power."


	4. The Rose and The Star Unite! The Outcome

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter everyone. I hope you like this chapter, and as always, rate and review if you liked it! Enjloy!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

Yusei and Akiza LP: 300

Sayer LP: 3900

I looked at the blank Synchro cards that Akiza held. One was Level 8 and the other Level 7. I eyed Sayer's field with those two Psychic Synchros staring down at us. I knew that another attack from those powerful Monsters would be enough to break through the barrier that surrounded us.

"I hope your ready Sayer! Akiza, get ready to summon the Blank Level 7 Synchro. I summon Junk Synchron to the field!"

Junk Synchron: Tuner: ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"When I summon this card, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below Monster from my Graveyard. With that being said, return to the field Fortress Warrior!"

Fortress Warrior: ATK: 600 DEF: 1200

"Also, since I control a face-up Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon the Quillbolt Hedgehog I sent to the grave to use One for One to the field, however it is banished when it leaves the field when this occurs."

Quilbolt Hedgehog: ATK: 800 DEF: 800

"I tune the Level 3 Junk Synchron to the Level 2 Fortress Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon..."

Akiza cut in as the Blank Level 7 Synchro began to shine, revealing the dragon. "...the dragon that will signal your defeat! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom!"

We talked in unison as the light of our marks grew stronger. "_SYNCHRO SUMMON! APPEAR NOW, BLACK ROSE DRAGON!_"

Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

Electricity crackled along my duel disk when Black Rose was summoned. The horn-like hair pin in her hair fell off and her bangs fell into her face. Through my mark, I sensed her psychic power skyrocket. Akiza wasn't holding back on her power with this summon.

The marks on our arms continued to burn bright as we continued our move. "_NOW BLACK ROSE DRAGON'S EFFECT ACTIVATES! WHEN SUMMONED, BLACK ROSE DESTROYS EVERY CARD ON THE FIELD!_"

The explosion that came from Black Rose destroyed the barrier surrounding the duel field and around Akiza and I. No harm came to us, but after the dust settled, Sayer's clothes could hardly be called clothes with how shredded they were.

"_NOW WE ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD: STARDUST SHIMMER! BY BANISHING MONSTERS IN OUR GRAVEYARD WITH A TOTAL LEVEL OF A DRAGON SYNCHRO IN THE GRAVEYARD, IT RETURNS TO THE FIELD! RETURN BLACK ROSE DRAGON!_"

Sayer growled. "You still cannot defeat me boy. Even with that bitches dragon!"

"_WE'RE NOT DONE YET, SAYER! WE ACTIVATE LEVEL EATER'S EFFECT IN THE GRAVE TO REDUCE THE LEVEL OF A MONSTER WE CONTROL TO SPECIAL SUMMON IT!_"

Level Eater: ATK: 600 DEF: 0

"_WE NOW ACTIVATE BURIAL FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION TO RETURN TWO OF OUR BANISHED QUILLBOLT HEDGEHOGS BACK TO THE GRAVE! THEN WE NORMAL SUMMON ANOTHER JUNK SYNCHRON THANKS TO THE EFFECT OF YOUR PSYCHIC SOUL SUMMONER!_"

Junk Synchron: Tuner: ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"_NOW THE QUILLBOLTS RETURN TO THE FIELD, ALLOWING JUNK SYNCHRON TO TUNE TO BOTH OF THEM AND THE LEVEL EATER! CLUSTERING HOPES WILL BECOME A NEW SHINING STAR! BECOME THE PATH ITS LIGHT SHINES UPON! SYNCHRO SUMMON! TAKE FLIGHT, STARDUST DRAGON!_"

Stardust Dragon: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Stardust was breathtaking. A light shined as it descended from the heavens. I couldn't help but smile as I felt my mark burn, telling me Stardust was summoned. I then realized that I felt what Akiza was feeling. She was awestruck, happy, relieved, and...angry.

So ANGRY at Sayer that she wanted to wipe him out. She trusted him and looked up to him when he gave her a place to stay. Then he just threw her and her deck away.

As I entered my battle phase, I took Akiza's hand partly off of the cards, sensing that it would lower the Akiza's psychic powers in Stardust and Black Rose. She didn't seem to notice. "_STARDUST DRAGON AND BLACK ROSE DRAGON WILL NOW ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY!_"

Sayer swore as the dragons attacked him directly. Even though the dragons didn't have Akiza's all of psychic powers in them. When the dust cleared, Sayer was on the ground coughing as he struggled to get up.

I powered down my duel disk just as Akiza hit me on the back of the head. "YUSEI, WHY DID YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PSYCHIC POWERS?! I COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM OUT FOR GOOD!"

I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Akiza, if we killed Sayer in that duel, we would've have been no better than him."

She frowned a little as if she didn't understand, but at least she wasn't going to take down Sayer. Wait...how did I know that? I could've sworn I felt Akiza's...wait! I looked down at our arms and saw the marks were still shining. Akiza seemed to realize why I was looking down.

"_Yusei? Can we actually feel each other's thoughts and emotions from our marks?_"I started when I realized she didn't speak those words.

I nodded to her, then I began to walk toward Sayer. He was still in shock when I reached him.

"This can't...be. How could I lose to that bitch...and that kid?" He realized I was standing over him. "One of these days, I'll kill you...kid. By the hands of my psychic cards."

"I'd like to see you try that after this," I said cooly as I pressed my right arm against his face. He screamed as my mark glowed brightly, absorbing his psychic powers. After a minute, I made sure that his powers were gone. He collapsed, unconscious from the drain of his psychic powers.

My mark faded away, it's purpose completed for the moment. I pushed my sleeve up to see the same mark on my arm, but the lines were a dark gray, not glowing at all. I shrugged as I walked away from Sayer's body.

Crow and Akiza's parents already joined Akiza. When I joined them, they all asked what I did to Sayer. "Did you guys forget? If I defeat a rampaging psychic duelist in a duel, I can steal their powers away."

Akiza frowned. "Does that mean you're a psychic duelist now?"

"No, it just increases my power, that's all." All of a sudden my body felt completely drained. With no energy to stand, I collapsed.

Before hitting the ground, Crow caught me. "Whoa, there Yusei. You okay?"

"Just a little drained. I think those barriers I create do have a setback after all."

Akiza's parents offered me a ride home, which I accepted (since I still was drained from making all those barriers). Akiza's dad pulled out his cell phone immediately. "Yes, William, bring the car to Duel Academy, we're going to be dropping off a friend of Akiza's."

While we were waiting for the ride, Crow got my backpack from where he left it and told Sect and Jack that I was doing good. That left me with Akiza and her parents. That was when Akiza's parents found out my last name.

Akiza's father was in awe. "Your Dr. Fudo's boy? THE Dr. Fudo?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"My boy, I've worked with your father when the campaign of the Ener-D Reactor was up. He's told me all about you, my boy. I here you're one of the top students in Duel Academy I hear?"

"That is correct, sir. I'm the best duelist with my friend, Jack, being second and Crow being third."

"Is it also true that you made your duel runner from spare parts?"

"Yes, si-"

"Please you don't have to call me sir, my boy. Just call me Mr. Izinski."

""Yes, Mr. Izinski, when I turned 16 last year, I got my license and made my own duel runner. It works better than I thought it would. Jack and Crow also made theirs, but if it wasn't for my dad who taught the three of us some mechanical engineering, our duel runners would still be drawings we made."

"My boy, is your family busy this afternoon?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you think it would be okay if you and your parents have lunch with us?"

"I think it would be okay, Mr. Izinski. My dad gets out early today since it's a Friday, so we could stay over a little longer if yo-"

"How about staying for lunch and dinner?"

"Um, well..." I glanced at Akiza and saw that she was watching me intently, her eyes full of longing, waiting for answer. She silently mouthed, "_Please?_". "I think that would be okay."

"Wonderful!" said Mr. Izinski. Mrs. Izinski smiled warmly at me. Akiza smiled, and for the first time I realized that I might have been the first friend that her parents invited over.


	5. Training! The Return to DA on Monday!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this took a while for the story to come and I appreciate all your reviews! WARNING: I will be going to school soon, so I won't be able to release some stories for a while because of this! Believe me I hate going to school and I wish it was easier and gave less homework.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! If you like it please Rate and Review! And for ALL my GX readers who read my story, THE FIGHT FOR THE TITLE, I am working on it and have begun to work on the next chapter. That will be the next chapter I will be working on, so hang in there!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

"_...AND EARLIER THIS MORNING, DUEL ACADEMY WAS ATTACKED BY THE BLACK ROSE! AFTER DUELING A KID UNDER THE NAME OF YUSEI FUDO, DR. FUDO'S SON. IT WAS REVEALED LATER IN THE DUEL THAT THE BLACK ROSE WAS ACTUALLY SENATOR IZINSKI'S MISSING DAUGHTER FROM A YEAR AGO. BY THE END OF THE DUEL IT APPEARS THAT YUSEI FUDO WAS ABLE TO TAME THE BLACK ROSE SO THAT SHE COULD BE REUNITED WITH HER PARENTS. HOWEVER, AFTER POLICE CAME TO THE SCENE, THEY FOUND SAYER, THE LEADER OF THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT UNCONSCIOUS WITH A KID WATCHING OVER HIM. THE KID TURNED OUT TO BE CROW HOGAN, A FRIEND OF YUSEI'S AND HE TOLD THE WHOLE STORY TO THE POLICE AND CHARGES THAT SAYER DID OF ATTEMPTED MURDER. INVESTIGATIONS INTO THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT WILL BE DONE AFTER AN INTERROGATION IS DONE TO SAYER ACCORDING TO POLICE COMMISSIONER TRUDGE. THE WHEREABOUTS OF YUSEI FUDO IS UNKNOWN AT THE MOMENT ALONG WITH HIS PARENTS, AND THE IZINSK-_"

I turned off the television and relaxed on the couch of my parent's private beach house. The Izinski's drove here after my dad got in touch with me and scheduled a secluded meeting place away from the media.

Akiza was sitting next to me while my dad studied the marks on our arms. He only muttered under his breath as he traced the marks carefully. "Remarkable...how...reminds...?" I couldn't piece anything together.

I looked at my mom and Akiza's parents, who were sitting on lawn chairs next to the couch I was sitting on. My mom gave me a look of assurance as my dad brought out an energy sensing device from a shelf of his house. There was nothing detectable.

My dad sighed as he stood up. "Well, apparently the marks on your arms are permanent from what I see. Almost like tattoos, but the energy that you talked about, Yusei...nothing. Apparently the two of you have some sort of self conscious control over your powers."

I frowned as I looked at the mark on my arm and at Stardust Dragon in my hand. I could slightly sense an energy from the card, but apparently it was very low for machines to sense it.

We had already eaten lunch and talked for a bit about each other before we got to the part that everyone was curious about, our marks. Now that the two main questions were done, there was just one more question that was left.

"Why?" I looked at my dad. "Why did this mark appear on our arms?"

My dad sighed and thought for a little bit before grabbing his laptop from his bag that he brings to work. "Well, if I'm right...those marks resemble the markings on an ancient temple that was discovered by some co-workers of mine." His fingers tapped the keys on his laptop till he showed us a picture of a tablet with what looked like a dragon. The tail of it was the same as the mark on my arm and it's...back leg was Akiza's. "They discovered it shortly after I saved the Ener-D Reactor. The urban legend tells of how the Crimson Dragon chooses five people worthy to become Signers and hold the Dragons that make up the Crimson Dragon. Apparently Stardust and Black Rose are two of the five dragons."

Then what are the other five? I looked at Akiza and noticed that she was kind of sad as she looked at her Black Rose. Of course...her deck was destroyed by Sayer.

"That's good, dad, but is it okay if I give Akiza some of my cards." Akiza's head whipped up and my dad frowned.

"Why?" Everyone was just as surprised as I was when they all spoke in unison.

"Well, Akiza's deck got destroyed by Sayer, so I wanted to give her a few cards to remake her deck. I think I have a few of her Plant-type cards."

My dad and Akiza's dad nodded their approval, and Akiza and I walked to my room where I stashed some of my cards in the beach house.

When I brought out a few of the boxes I held my cards in, Akiza hugged me. "Thank you, Yusei. For doing this for me."

I hugged her back, after hesitating awkwardly for a few seconds. "It's what friends do for each other. They help each other out."

Hours later, Akiza and I looked through all the cards I had and remade her plant deck with a few improvements. We then had dinner when a thought came into my head.

"What if Akiza and I were to train?"

"What do you mean by that, son?" My dad asked after taking a sip of his glass of water.

"Well, our powers aren't exactly controlled per say. Akiza told me while we were getting her deck that she can't control her psychic powers fully and I don't have much energy endurance when I create barriers. If we could focus on trying to strengthen and get a better control on our powers, helping us if something like today happens again." My parents agreed and Akiza's parents agreed as well. After everyone finished their meal, we decided to stay the night in my parents beach house with it being so late.

So, the next morning everyone woke up bright and early to get ready for the training. My dad had his notes ready, Mr. Izinski had his phone in video recording mode, and Mrs. Izinski and my mom were making extra food. I grumbled as I remembered how much food I ate when I reached the beach house as a result of using my powers.

"Remember, Akiza, this duel will just be to train ourselves with our powers. So, we'll each have one monster on our field. You will have Black Rose in Attack mode, and I'll use Vice Dragon in Defense mode."

Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

Vice Dragon: ATK: 2000 DEF: 2400

"Akiza, now that the field is set up, attack with all your might!" Our marks glowed as Akiza began to attack Vice Dragon.

* * *

**_Two hours later..._**

After cleaning five plates of pancakes, I sat back in my chair and looked at the mark on my arm. The training was going good I guess. Akiza was able to control a little of her psychic powers, and I was able to survive longer with creating the barriers. The eating part, wasn't able to improve much on that.

Everyone was looking at me, expecting me to ask for another helping of pancakes. I wiped my hands on a napkin before talking. "We need to keep training. If I was able to survive this long without being hungry, I'm already improving." I stopped for a second, realizing I was speaking for two people. "I mean, Akiza do you want to continue training?"

She nodded. "Despite being able to control my powers just a little, it's the most control I've had over my powers in my entire life."

"Alright then! Let's continue training!"

* * *

**_Monday morning_**

"You don't look too good, Yusei." Jack eyed me as we walked to Duel Academy. I was still exhausted from the training Akiza and I did over the weekend. Crow also looked at me worriedly, while eyeing my right arm where my mark hid under the arm of my jacket. They knew about the training and joked about the huge appetite I had as a result of it.

"I'm fine, Jack. And besides it's school that we have today, not the toughest thing to do in the world. What I did Friday, dueling Akiza AND taking down Sayer...that was tough. School is practically a walk in the park now." I added my last comment, reflecting at how often I grumbled about school work constantly.

As we walked into the gates of Duel Academy, a huge crowd surrounded the three of us. Thinking it was the usual fan girls that wanted to talk to Jack, I continued walking till I bumped into a guy. That's when I realized that both girls AND guys surrounded us.

Jack, Crow, and I looked at each other worried a little bit before any of us spoke. "Well, what is it?!" Jack put on his absolutely pissed face. "Spit it out already! Why are you surrounding us like we're new animals in a zoo!?"

Everyone surrounding spoke in unison. "YUSEI! WE WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Three jaws dropped to the ground. WHAT!? A few minutes later, Jack, Crow, and I were panting as we hid in a class room that didn't have first period that day.

Crow couldn't keep his mouth quiet. "WTF!? Why is everyone acting like this?!"

We all reflected on how everyone was saying that we were the coolest guys in school. One: because of what Yusei did Friday and survived. Two: Jack and Crow were my friends and all of my friends were cool. Wait a sec...everyone knows that Sect is our friend so where is...

"Yusei? Jack? Crow?" Sect! He was in the room as well, hiding under the teacher's desk.

Crow smiled and laughed despite being hunted down by everyone else. "So it's just the four of us against the entire school, eh?" He frowned. "How are we gonna get to class? My mom will kill me if I'm late to class."

As the four of us began to think of ways, the door crashed open revealing a girl with glasses and two blonde girls rushing into the room.

"We'd like to-" the girl with glasses didn't get to finish as the four of us raced out of that room so fast I swear we left dust cloud versions of ourselves in that classroom. Looks like we got our motivation to go to class.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I would like to hear your comments so if you liked this chapter, rate and review please!**

**FYI: Yes, the girl in glasses at the end of the chapter IS Carly, and the two blonde girls is Sherry and Ran (from the manga of 5D's).**

**R and R please!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**


End file.
